


The Turmoil Of The Cheerful

by TheHighpriestess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Manipulation, Multi, Slytherins Being Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2342960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHighpriestess/pseuds/TheHighpriestess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Lily Potter was reluctant to release her husband when he moved to leave. He chuckled at her antics, brushing back fiery red hair. ‘I’ll be back.’<br/>James kissed her and moved away. His wife moved to the foot of the stairs and ascended slowly. She did not say goodbye; he was coming back. He shook his head at her and strode out, tossing over his shoulder, ‘Take my son to bed. You know, the boy takes after me.’<br/>-Narcissa Malfoy pushed some golden blond hair out of her face to smile brightly at her beautiful baby boy, he opened an eye and pouted at her, brilliant bright blue eyes smiled up at his proud parents. Lucius smiled, neither of them commented on the slow burn spreading through their forearms and getting more unbearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turmoil Of The Cheerful

**Author's Note:**

> As my first work, this story as been on my mind and laptop for along time. I would like to know what you think. Peace.

Prologue  
The Wizengamot was in full attendance, the courtroom packed to its fullest. The air hung stale and heavy; some in the crowd already bitterly complaining about the heat while others discreetly and with much concentration cast wand less basic cooling charms. Even with the awful august air, people were present. It would not do to miss the last trails of the select group of dark wizards known as the Deatheaters.  
Macnair, Rosier, Nott, Flint, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle. One by one, all surviving deatheaters were to stand trial; even the obvious ones like the Lestrange brothers, put away. The hall was packed when Draco Lysander Malfoy took the chair.  
****  
Harry did not know why he came; many people had discouraged it. Maybe to finally gain closure about the events surrounding their sixth and seventh year and why the blond had saved them.  
‘Draco Lysander Malfoy--‘  
Elegant snort, a delicate cough and all heads were turning staring at the slim figure chained to the chair on the raised dais and yet sat for the world as if a prince brought low. In all honesty, that was what he was.  
The high council member paused, ‘Excuse me?’  
The blond finally looked up from the curtain of hair that had acted as a flimsy guard against the world. ‘Prince-Malfoy’ His words were scratchy and weak from nearly a year of disuse. He looked frailer, paler than he ever was, Harry Potter thought, not even sixth year.  
‘Do you refer to the blood adoption of yourself by the late potion master, Serverus Snape?’ Ophelia Chase, a half blood who shared no love for dark wizards or traitors.  
Malfoy’s wince was almost not there; Harry only caught it because he had spent the better part of seven years watching him. He had not known Malfoy had shared a blood adoption, from Hermione’s surprised glance she had not known either. Harry sighed, wondering for the umpteenth time why he had come.  
‘—you stand before the full legal might of the British wizard community’ Louis Vestang stated grandly, ’you have been found guilty for crimes committed under the command of you know you during his second rising. Your sentence is twenty to thirty years in Azkaban. It will be considerably lighter based on your testimony and the questions answered truthfully’ he indicated to the Aurors standing there to administer the potion.  
‘ It is the most powerful truth potion in the world’ Chase snapped, indicating to the Aurors to continue. Even though he was compliant with their demands, they drew him hard enough to hurt. Harry supressed a wince, others did not bother to hide their grimace, others; Ron was positively gleeful. Although Harry could relate with disliking Malfoy, he still felt bad. When they released him, the blond was still clear eyed albeit glaring at the men who held him. After the eight dosages and a severely muttering crowd, his eyes finally glazed over slightly. Like a mirage of his father, Draco smiled mirthlessly.  
‘Why do you think he has such a high tolerance to such a powerful potion’ Harry wondered aloud. Ron gave him a dry look, ‘Deatheater’  
They started the questioning with ‘How old where you when you received the dark mark?’  
‘I was summoned a few months after his second resurrection. A few days shy of fifteen.’ His tone typically curt, but now it sounded flat, void of the emotions that Harry thought gave his voice a unique quality.  
‘You were barely old enough to- what was your first mission for the dark lord?’  
‘I was sent to assassinate a magical couple. The husband- a pureblood withdrew his support of Voldemort when he married his halfblooded partner’  
‘Was your one of tasks to kill Dumbledore?’  
Yes’  
The questions continued in that fashion but Harry had stopped paying attention, there was something amiss and after chasing trouble for seven years, he had a good nose for it. He figured it out; the high tolerance was probably because he was so used to it he was ready to call on half-truths and omissions. But then who had been feeding him a constant supply of it? Snape? Lucius? Voldemort? Harry had suspected Draco was a deatheater in sixth year and not before; the summer after fourth year. The confirmation was made when he pronounced Voldemort not the dark lord or he who must to be named. He said it with an assured ease like…like Dumbledore.  
Harry looked up as the session ended. Over the dim, two pair of eyes clashed; Sliver and green. Draco Malfoy looked almost pained when he looked away from Harry. The action made the boy who lived strangely sad.  
****  
‘Minister’ Harry snapped once, very forcefully, ‘something about his trial isn't adding up.’ He had visited the office of the minister every day for three months, ever since Draco Malfoy had been arrested and trail began. He had let the issue consume him, he dropped out of Auror training and spent more time renovating The Black ancestral home and working part-time at the Weasely Wizarding Wheezes. Ron had been shocked, Ginny; confused while Hermione had been strangely supportive, which was why she usually came with Harry for his frequent trips.  
‘I am sorry, Mr Potter, nothing can be done for Draco Malfoy’ Cyrus Fleuron declared haltingly. Harry sighed already standing; he beckoned Hermione to follow. Wondering how such a small-minded person became minister, he almost laughed thinking about Cornelius Fudge.  
‘They can’t ignore you forever’ Hermione consoled solemnly. Harry turned away feeling a lot more crushed than he should be ‘They can do it long enough for me to give up. Come on, you are that date with Ron to prepare for… I don’t know why you even bother coming with me.’ Her sad smile was answer enough.  
They walked away and were strangely unobservant of the two people intently listening to their conversation.  
****  
We have to do something!’ That familiar shriek had been a legend of its own at Hogwarts; Pansy Parkinson. ‘We can’t just let him rot there. He is going to prison!’  
‘Pansy, did you hear me? The Ministry is not even listening to Potter! What makes you think they would listen to us? Fleuron, the moron is-‘Blaise Zabini was cut off from his rant by Daphne Greengrass, ‘we have to act quickly, and we are running out of time.’  
What happened, Daphne?’ Theodore Nott II asked.  
‘Yesterday Ministry officials picked Mother up for questioning on Father’s involvement in the war never mind He has been dead for four years. Tori refused to get up this morning, not even Luna could calm her’ Daphne said. The nine friends glanced at each other; the ministry was targeting dark families, whose was next?  
‘We have to get Draco back. That is priority Alpha’ Nott said shakily, he was second-in-command in the absence of the Malfoy Heir. ‘Only he has the knowledge and well withal to take on this situation. They will terminate us all at this rate.’  
‘How do we?’  
‘I can be of assistance’ said a dark shadow  
‘Serverus’ Theo breathed. The man from the painting smirked.  
****  
The late potions master observed the group, children he had practically raised and felt sad for dying and effectively leaving them to face the world, fight battles no parent wants their children involved. The gathered for their path, where torn between heartache at the death of the man they considered father and guilty happiness that his commissioned portrait exists. In the end Pansy broke the silence in typical Pansy-fashion, ‘What is it? I do not believe Draco is enjoying prison.’  
Serverus smiled that smile that secretly all his wards feared, even Draco, ‘we are going to play on the sympathies of the rest of the world’ he said simply.  
‘And how do we do that?’ Daphne quietly asked, ‘nothing seems to be working’  
‘That is why we would be taking a trip to Spinners’ End in search of a book of mine. It needs to be done today; I left all earthly materials except some to Draco when I died, the will cannot be read without him and either way the house would be inaccessible by next week.’  
Goyle, ever the brawn, finally spoke up, disbelief colouring his tone, ‘How is a book meant to aid us?’  
‘It will relieve the truth, the whole truth.’


End file.
